1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag. In particular, the present invention relates to an air bag having an inner bag which defines an inflation fluid volume inside an outer bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,824 discloses an air bag including an expansible inner bag which is located in an internal fluid cavity of an outer bag. The inner and outer bags are connected to each other only at the mouth portion of the air bag, surrounding the inflation fluid opening. The inner bag has a plurality of vent openings for directing inflation fluid from the inner bag into the internal cavity of the outer bag in a direction away from the occupant impact area.
Japanese Patent Application 1-311930 (A) discloses an air bag including an expansible inner bag located in an internal fluid cavity of an outer bag. The inner and outer bags are connected to each other adjacent the occupant impact area, as well as at the mouth portion of the air bag. The inner bag has a plurality of vent openings for directing inflation fluid from the inner bag into the internal cavity of the outer bag in a direction away from the occupant impact area.